


Grooming Lions

by ashleybenlove



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Bonding, Community: disney_kink, Gen, Grooming, Lions, Movie: The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Post TLK2, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Kovu has some trouble grooming himself, so Simba helps him out.





	Grooming Lions

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2010 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Simba/Kovu- Grooming."

Simba watched Kovu attempt to groom himself, but had been unable to groom the front half of his body, and had given up and stopped the behavior. Normally, Simba would let Kiara do this behavior, as she was Kovu’s mate, but the lionesses were away hunting. Timon and Pumbaa, while great in terms of grooming (given that they ate the parasites), happened to be away searching for grubs. 

Kovu had been lounging on the grass under the shade of a tree when Simba had sat down next to him.

“Hi,” Kovu said, sounding a bit frustrated.

“Here, you obviously need some help with your mane. Let me help,” Simba said. He begun to lick and gently nip at any of the possible parasites that could have been inside the brown-black mane. 

Kovu sighed and his eyes closed, becoming a little bit more relaxed as Simba continued to lick, nip, and groom him. It felt lovely. 

“Did anyone ever groom in your mother’s pride?” Simba asked at one point.

“My brother, Nuka was never groomed, and had termites constantly bothering him. Mother groomed Vitani and I fairly well, and Vitani and I had groomed one another through our cubhood,” Kovu said. 

“Timon and Pumbaa groomed me when I was a cub, and once I grew up,” Simba said. He had finished with the back of the mane, and faced Kovu, so that they could groom each other at the same time. He didn’t really need to be groomed, but figured, he could bond with Kovu, given that they co-ruled. And that Kovu would someday have cubs with his daughter.

Kovu licked Simba’s neck and Simba returned it. 

“They raised you after your father’s death?” Kovu asked.

“Saved my life,” Simba said. “Nala tried to eat Pumbaa.”

Kovu gave a laugh. 

They continued to groom each other, enjoying the actions. It felt good, and they felt comfortable around each other. Kovu even lay down on his back, so that he licked Simba from that position. They both purred. 

Eventually, they simply were just enjoying each other’s company.


End file.
